The Evil Queen
Grimhilda (also known as the evil queen) is the main villain in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Determined to remain the fairest of all, Grimhilda becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. Grimhilda's sole motivation is physical beauty and her ability to maintain it. Her evil and hatred come from nothing more than her fiendishly obsessive desire to remain the "fairest in the land" (no matter that Snow White is innocent and harmless). She eventually uses her skills in dark magic to transform herself into the Peddlar, in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. Depicted in early designs as a fat, comical character, her appearance eventually evolved into a much more sinister, stately beauty. She is generally considered one of Disney's most iconic and menacing villains, once being voted the 3rd greatest movie villain of all time. She ranked #3 in the top 30 Disney villains. One better than Cruella but one under Jafar. ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Discovering Snow White's Beauty Grimhilda, jealous of her stepdaughter Snow White's beauty, forces her to work as a servant in her castle; however, even in rags, Snow White's beauty shines through, causing to worry that Snow White's beauty may one day surpass her own. She has such vanity that she consults her Magic Mirror every day, ordering the slave within to reveal the name of the fairest in the land. Every day, the spirit says that Grimhilda is the fairest, and she is content, until the mirror informs her that Snow White has finally become the fairest in the land. Outside, as Snow White works, she sings to herself, attracting the attention of the Prince, who is passing by, and they are instantly infatuated with each other. Grimhilda watches from her window, unseen by the two lovers, and, jealous both of Snow White's beauty and the Prince's affections, closes the curtains furiously. The Huntsman's Orders Summoning her faithful Humbert the Huntsman to her, Grimhilda orders him to take Snow White far into a secluded area of the forest, where she can pick wild flowers, and kill her. She presents him with a box, in which Snow White's heart must be brought as proof. The Huntsman is reluctant to carry out such a deed, knowing the penalty for failure, takes Snow White deep into the forest. Just as he is about to stab the princess, he finds that he cannot bring himself to destroy such beauty and innocence, and frantically warning Snow White of Grimhilda's vanity and jealousy, tells her to flee into the forest. He returns to Grimhilda, bringing in the box the heart of a pig. Meanwhile, Snow White finds the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, and is found by the dwarfs, whom she tells of the Grimhilda's attempts to kill her. They are fearful of the dark magic of Grimhildan, not least because, Grumpy, not keen on having a woman around the house, refers to her as an "old' witch" and suggests that she may have discovered them already, have made herself invisible, and be watching them right now. They nevertheless take pity and agree to take her in (though Grumpy is reluctant to do so, fearing the Grimhilda's power, as well as being a self-proclaimed woman-hater). That night Grimhilda once again consults the slave in the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Snow White is living in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs and that the Huntsman has brought her a pig's heart. Furious, Grimhilda descends a spiral staircase, entering a dark chamber filled with arcane and magical artifacts, as well as a Raven perched on a skull. Grimhilda decides to go to the cottage herself, disguised as a peddler. Consulting a potion book on disguises to make a potion that will allow her to transform her beauty into ugliness, she mixes the required potion ingredients and drinks it, and is immediately transformed into the Witch. She then decides to dispose of Snow White with a Poisoned Apple, which will send its victim into the Sleeping Death. Defeat She reaches the cottage and, according to plan, finds that the Dwarfs have left and Snow White is alone. Catching the girl by surprise, Grimhilda offers her the apple, but is attacked by the animals of the forest (who sense danger when they notice the two vultures). Snow White does not recognize any danger in the old woman and lets her into the house to offer her a drink of water, while the animals rush to find the Dwarfs. Grimhilda tricks Snow White by telling her that the apple will grant wishes, and, knowing of Snow White's romance with the Prince, persuades her to wish for a happy reunion before taking a bite. Snow White, fooled, makes her wish and takes a bite, but falls to the floor, taken by the Sleeping Death, and Grimhilda cackles in victory, proclaiming that now she'll be the fairest in the land, as a storm starts outside. The dwarfs, who discover that Grimhilda has killed Snow White, arrive in time to see the vain villainess leave and, led by Grumpy, chase her up to the top of a rocky cliff. She begins prying an enormous boulder loose, attempting to send it down on top of them, but a bolt of lightning strikes the ledge where Grimhilda stands. The piece of the rock crumbles away, causing shrieking Grimhilda to fall off the mountaintop and into the blackness far below, with the boulder tumbling after her. The dwarfs watch as the vultures fly down to her crushed body at the bottom of the chasm. Kingdom Hearts Series Grimhilda appears as the main antagonist of the Dwarf Woodlands, the world based on the Snow White movie. As in the movie, she's jealous of Snow White's beauty, but this time instead of recruiting a huntsman she makes a deal with Terra: If he kills the maiden, she will ask the mirror where he might find Master Xehanort. Like the huntsman, however, Terra refuses to kill Snow White, and goes back to Grimhilda. Furious that he didn't fulfil his part of the contract, she orders the mirror to attack him, but the Spirit says he can't do that, that he only has the power to see. Grimhilda then put a potion on the mirror, forcing it to absorb Terra and fight him from its own insides, a strange infinite area with a smoke background. After the Spirit of the magic mirror is defeated, Terra leaves. Grimhilda is later seen in Ventus's scenario, in her old hag form, going into the forest (most likely to bring Snow White the poisonous apple). In Aqua's scenario, she is only seen making Snow White eat bite the apple. However, the magic mirror says "The Queen is gone, My service done. Adieu, O victorious one.", implying that she died, the same way as in the movie. Family Like Scar Ursula and Morgana Grimhilda has a very LARGE family. This Family Contains Snow White her stepdaughter Prince Ferdinand her stepson-in-law Grace her stepsister Cole her 2nd Husband Malis her Brother and Queen Narissa her sister Trivia *Interestingly,Grimhilda in the House of Mouse series and he House of Villains is shown to be able to magically change into an old hag but in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, she has to use potions. *Grimhilda looks out of the window to see Snow White and the Prince just like Prince Pyjamarama looking out of the window to see Prince Rajeash, Superted and Spotty in The Further Adventures of Superted-Ruse of the Rajah. Category:Deceased villains Category: Witches null Category:Females Category:Falling villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Queens Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Mickey's House of Villains